Percy Jackson and the Olympians
by Seph400
Summary: Kronos made a sudden jab towards my heart. I tried to parrie, but I was to slow. Kronos's scythe made contact and I went down.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

P.O.V. Percy

We were on top of Mt. Olympus. It was me and Kronos battling to the Death. If you haven't guessed it yet I am Percy Jackson. I was fighting with all might, not letting Kronos enter the Palace of the Gods. If I gave up now, all my friends' deaths would mean nothing. I just couldn't let that happen. Kronos made a sudden jab towards my heart. I tried to parry, but I was to slow. Kronos' scythe made contact and I went down. The only thing I could remember was having just enough energy to slice Kronos' head off. I saw some n running from the elevator that was the path from the mortal world to Olympus. The person ran up right by me. She had blond, curly hair and stormy grey eyes. I could only say one thing, "Annabeth," Then I blacked out...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------P.O.V. Annabeth

I was fighting an_ Emposi_. I got in side her guard and stabbed her right in the heart with my knife. I then ran into the elevator and went to Mt. Olympus. When I got off I saw Percy lying on the floor with a hole right where his heart was. I ran over to him. He looked at me and said "Annabeth..." and then his eyes closed and he went sill. I stared crying hysterically. I had just lost Percy and I never got to tell him I loved him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Sorry for the short chapter but it kind of has to be for my plot to unfold**


	2. Chapter 2

While I was crying on Percy's shoulder I noticed a faint beating. I didn't think too much about it because the love of my life just died.

When Chiron finally got there what he saw was a blood-shot, bleared eyed daughter of Athena, crying over a limp body of the son of Poseidon. Chiron came over and did the _stupidest _thing I've ever seen him do. He checked his _pulse_! "There's a faint pulse." Chiron whispered.

I felt like I got slapped in the face. "I have to speak to the gods. I will go tell Thalia and Nico to help you," Chiron told me.

When Chiron went to talk to the gods and tell Nico and Thalia to come and help me, they where here in a matter of seconds. When we finally got Percy to the infirmary and set him down carefully on the bed. After an hour Apollo finally came in. He examined Percy's wound. "This wound is serious. Kronos' scythe was laced with poison. There is little I can do,"

"You have to try, please!" I screamed. "Okay, okay, gosh." Apollo mumbled.

He put his hands on Percy's chest and started mumbling words of ancient Greek so old I had no idea what they meant. As soon as he finished, Percy's pale, lifeless, face got just a bit of color back. The heart-monitor started to beep a little louder and I got just a little more hope.

********Time lapse 1 year*********

I was driving to camp in my car that my mom got me. It was a black Lamborghini with a white interior. I was raining and I realized that Percy wasn't coming back. I started crying so badly I lost control of the wheel. I was about to crash into a ditch so I did what anyone would do. I screamed bloody hell. Right as I was about to crash my car suddenly stopped. I looked out the window and all the water was frozen. Only one person could do that. I opened my door and stood in the rain. Percy! Where are you?!" I yelled.

"Right behind you." He whispered. "AHHH! Don't do that Seaweed Brain. You scared me."

"That's kind of the point Wise girl." He laughed. "Yeah, keep on laughing. We'll see who gets the last laugh." At that he quit laughing immediately.

"I half to get back to Olympus before they notice I'm gone. Bye, oh and, Annabeth, I love you." "I love you, too Seaweed Brain." Then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamire: I donot own PJatO**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------P.O.V. Annabeth

********Time lapse 1 year*********

I was in the infermire with percy dispite my friends complaints. It was getting dark outside. I was about to leave and go back to camp. When i got up and started heading towrds the door, I felt a slight presur on my hand. When I looked I saw another hand on top of it. I then heard a voice i never thought i would hear again. "Annabeth...dont leave...please,". I thought i was about to faint but a managed to choke out "Percy?" "the one and only,". His voice was scrachy but also soft. "Percy I-I thought you where... dead" I burst into tears and started sobbing on his sholder. "Hey don't cry, I hate it when you cry." he coxed. I finally stoped cry and looked deep into his sea green eyes and managed to say "Percy I love you," Please sa you love me to, please say you lo-"Annabeth I love you too," Thank the gods! "percy i'll be right back i promise," i got up and an in to the console of the gods. Zues and Posiden where arguing about something when i walked in."Daughter wahts wrong? You look like you have been crying," My mom, Athena said."It's...Percy," I said. "WHAT!!!!" Posiden yelled and got up to see his son."Child, please explain what happend," my mom asked me."Percy...He's alive" as soon as i said that Posiden stormed in looking as bright as day.

P.O.V. Posiden

"Daugheter whats wrong? You look like you where crying."Athena asked her daughter. "Its...Percy" she said. "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. WHat happend to my son?!? I got up and stormed out to see my sons dead body. But when I opend the door, I heard "Dad?"


	4. Chapter 4: Back from the dead!

**Hey if yall review just to tell me to update then im going to take longer to**

**Disclamire: i do not own pjato**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

P.O.V. Percy

It was dark where I was. All I remember was seeing Annabeths face and not being able to tell her that I love her. Then there was someone in front of me holding a sikle. "I am Tanthose , god of the dead. You are to come with me." Tanthose said. I relized that i was dead and I would never get to tell Annabeth how I really feel. Then a strange felling came into my body. I screamed "NEVER!!!!!" and charged Tanthose. He tried to block my first strike but could only make it slide down his wepone and i took a good pice of his arm off. THen he tried to thrust at me but i was ready. I side stepped and while he was off balance i took his head off. Then he reappered and said this, "You have defeated me this never happens so I will give you one gift. You may return back to the living." Suddenly I was on a bed in a white room. Annabeth was getting up and was about to leave, so I grabbed her hand and squeezed I said "Annabeth...Please...don't leave." She turned around and said "Percy?" I said something real smart like "the one and only." She started tering up and said "Percy I-I thought you where dead. Then she started crying on my sholder. "Hey dont cry, I hate it when you cry" I coxed. She soon and stopped and said somthing I always wanted to hear since i was tweleve "Percy I love you." I was so shocked it took me a while to respond. "I love you too," "Percy i'll be right back, I promise," she said she got up and left. Awhile later I heard some one scream "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!" and then my door opend and I saw Posidin, god of the sea, Earthshacker, and my dad. I managed to say "Dad?" bacicly what happend next was my dad hugging the daylights out of me. I managed to say before he reopend my scar on my heart, "Dad kinda hurting me here." He eventully stopped hugging me and then said "Percy I have to talk with the other gods. But dont worry I havent forgot about your birth day." He then reached in his back bocket and pulled out a key. "Once you get out check parking lot 59 your present is there."


	5. Chapter 5: I get gifts

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

* * *

P.O.V. Percy

A week later I was finally able to leave, but before I did leave though, I felt like I had to go in the court of the gods. When I got in there all the gods where staring intently at me and I if you have ever felt the powers of twelve gods then you know what I felt. Anyway Zeus said "Peruses Jackson, for your bravery against Kronos, we shall each give you one gift. My gift is that you may now fly in a plane whenever you choose." "Thank you, Lord Zeus," I said. Next was Hera. "I guess I will give you the gift of a loyal marriage." "Uh, thanks," Now was Athena. "I will give you the gift of driving reflexes so you won't kill yourself… and my daughter… when you're going out." I felt my face turn as red as a tomato. "You're letting me date Annabeth?" her eyes turned the color of gray ice. "If you dare hurt one hair on my daughters head you WON'T live the rest of your life happily." Uh-oh now it was Aphrodite's turn. I will give you the gift of a clear complexion, no uni-brow, and NO split ends!" "Grand," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. _What is this give terrible gift to Percy day?_ I thought. NOOOO now it was Ares' turn. "Here," he said and tossed me a jacket with waves on it and dark green jeans. "They turn in to armor when you want them to." I was surprised, I thought Ares hated me. Now was Apollo. "Because of your lack of talent I will give you the gift of poetry." Awww. "Thank you lord Ares and Apollo." Okay now it was Artemis. "As you can plainly see you are not the best archer so I will give you the gift of archery." Yay! "Thank you Lady Artemis." And que Dionysus." Peter Johnson, I will give you the gift to never get drunk," Ok that's good. "I will give you fresh food to eat when every you need." Yay now I never have to cook! "Thank you Lady Demeter."Here you go Percy, it's a phone to call your father," "Thank you lord Hermes," Now was Hades, I was a little frightened. He flipped down a black coin. "It's to talk to Nico whenever you need to. "Thank you, all of you." I said and then I left. I went out to parking lot 59 and there was a midnight black Ford F-50 with a white stripe straight down the middle. It was awesome. When I got in I drove straight off the edge and landed safely in New York and started heading towards Camp Half-blood.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------P.O.V. Percy

I was driving to camp and all of a sudden a hell-hound appeared in front of my car. I thought I would crash, but when my car hit it, it burst in to golden dust. That's when I realized that the grill on my truck was made of celestial bronze.

So when I got to camp, parked, and climbed half-blood hill, after that I was a bit winded might I add I was suddenly tackled to the ground in a ferocious hug. I realized that it was Annabeth. I managed to say "Ow, kind of hurting me there." because she was on top of my scar. She realized what was wrong and got up immediately.

"Oh, sorry about that," she said.

"It's okay," I said.

"Well let's go to the big house. I think Chiron will want to see you."

"Yeah," I said.

When we got into the big house and Chiron saw me what happened was he started squeezing the daylights out of me. "My boy, you're home," he said.

"Oh-no, my mom probably thinks I'm dead," I suddenly realized. "Well, you should Iris-message her," Chiron said. "I have a better idea, if you'll allow it," Why of corse I will." "Thank you Chiron," I then left with Annabeth. "Well what's your idea?"Annabeth asked. I then explained my plan.


	7. AN

Hey sorry about getting your hopes up but I need ideas so plz pm me with ideas


	8. Chapter 8

Well here it is hope u like it

**I DO NOT OWN PJO, RICK RIOORDEN DOES AND GUINI PIGS OWN HIM!!!!!!!!**

P.O.V. Percy

I was on my way to my mom apartment to show her that I was alight right. When I got there and parked, The Minotaur appeared out of no-where and charged me. I was so shocked that I barley got out of the way. I pulled out Riptide and took of on of his horns… again. Then he got so angry he pulled out a match and threw it at the apartment. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" I screamed as the apartment exploded. I was filled with so much rage that I don't even remember slicing off his head. When I saw the wreckage of the apartment I broke in to tears. When I finally pulled my self back together, I picked up the Minotaur's head and went back to camp. When I got there Annabeth was the first to notice my tear streaked face. "Percy, what's happened?" I went into the back of my truck and pulled the Minotaur's head. "Oh, no is your mom ok?" "NO she died in an explosion," "Oh Percy I'm so sorry," She said. "I'm going to my cabin after I put this in the attic," I said gesturing to the Minotaur head.

When I got up in the attic green smoke was on the floor. Then I heard the oracles' voice in my head.

"_Two shall go east to rescue the one who was taken_

_To the land of which the dead walk again_

_One of your most dreadful enemies shall be awaken_

_And to succeed you must be champion,"_

After that I ran out of the attic.


End file.
